Never Alone
by christian95
Summary: A/N-so this is a Tammy x Tina oneshot i just randomly thought up plus watching Bob's Burgers season 2 along with rewatching season 1 doesn't help my situation it basically just spurs me on like my love for Bob's Burgers anyways... Summary-Tina gets stood up at the senior dance as well as Tammy can these two unlikely friends find comfort in one another


**This is kind of something I thought up out of randomness plus watching season 2 of Bob's Burgers plus season 1 and all kinds of other stuff anyways I wanted to write another lesbian love story and trust me I got several anyways I wanted to do a Tammy x Tina One-shot story for the hell of it and also this story will feature my new writing style (more commas and periods along with less use of the word tone) also please Review/Follow/favorite and also…**

**~enjoy~**

**Night of the senior dance….**

_~Here I sit alone at the senior dance….not how I imagined it I thought that I would be with Jimmy Junior….but no of course not he decides to ditch me at the very last moment….forget him Tina, he is nothing but an inconsiderate jerk…..but I cant go back in there dateless so instead I will just sit out here under the stars it is best that way anyways__….I just wished I had someone to share this nigh__t with__…..~__ thinks Tina depressingly as she hangs her head in sadness _

"Hey Tina!" says a familiar voice

~_Judging from the voice I can already tell who it is~ thinks Tina to herself with a sigh as she turns around seeing Tammy standing behind her_'

"I guess you came out here to make fun of me huh?" says Tina in an annoyed tone

"No I did not actually it's the opposite I came out here to join you." says Tammy calmly as she sits next to Tina

"Why?" asks Tina hesitantly as she scoots over slightly

"Because you are all alone and I am all alone so hey I put two and two together and decided I don't want to be alone I don't think you do either." says Tammy calmly yet friendly

"Well that still doesn't answer why?" says Tina still hesitantly about trusting Tammy

"Why why says the butterfly." says Tammy in a slightly sheepish as she stares down but still with a smile on her face

"Wait….what?" says Tina slightly confused by Tammy's statement

"That's just something we use to say in first grade." says Tammy with a slight laugh as she stares back up

"It's funny how you can just remember shit at inconvenient times just randomly sitting there and remember something that happened a long ass time ago but yet it just hits you and when it does you just kind of go with it you know what I mean." says Tammy casually as she takes a drink from her flask

Tina just listens on as she stares at Tammy

"Here want some.?" says Tammy happily as she hands Tina the flask

"Normally I would probably turn you down and tell you how bad drinking is for your brain cells but right now…..I just don't give a shit." says Tina uncaringly as she takes a swig from Tammy's flask

"And on that day not two shits were given." says Tammy with a laugh as she takes a swig from her flask

Tina and Tammy sit in silence for a while looking up at the stars and trading drinks from the flask

"So…you got ditched huh.?" says Tammy in a semi sad tone with a grimace

"Yeah Jimmy Junior decided to ditch me for some reason….." says Tina sadly as she frowns

"What about you Tammy.?" asks Tina curiously

"Eh same story Zeke decided to ditch me because his hillbilly ass cousin decided to come down and throw some big tailgate party…..pretty sure that's where Jimmy Junior probably went too." says Tammy in an aggravated tone as she takes a drink from her flask

"But hey fuck them guys we got each other! And that's all we need." says Tammy happily as she hands Tina the flask

"Hey tammy?" says Tina curiosity evident in her voice

"Yes bestie" says Tammy happily with a smile on her face

"Why are you being so nice to me I mean…...we haven't always gotten along" asks Tina curiously

"Well I hate living in the past plus tonight's a night for new beginnings, although we haven't always gotten along but I never considered you an enemy or not a friend it's just stupid teenage bullshit and I really hope that after tonight we can be friends…..really good friends" says Tammy sweetly hesitating slightly at the last part

"I would like that" says Tina happily with a smile

"Good…because I would really like that" says Tammy hesitantly as she scoots closer to Tina

Tammy then laughs slightly as she looks down

"What is it Tammy?" asks Tina curiously

You know…they say sometimes people are mean to the one's they like most" says Tammy nervously

"Wait what do you mean….." says Tina before getting cut off by Tammy's lips meeting hers Tina's eyes widen in shock for a moment before she finally kisses back

The two of them sit there for a moment enjoying the feel of one another's lips before finally pulling apart Tina then lays her head on Tammy's shoulder as the two of them sit there for a moment in silence

"Hey Tammy?" asks Tina curiously looking at Tammy

"Yes Tina" asks Tammy equally curious

"Promise that we won't ever be alone again" says Tina sweetly as she looks at Tammy

"As long as we have each other we are never alone" says Tammy with a smile on her face

Tammy and Tina kiss once again enjoying sight of the moon and the stars as well as each other's loving embrace

-the end-


End file.
